Loving Friendship
by insert witty
Summary: Um... This is just something I came up with. It's a one-sided taito, with hints of sorato. And some Tai/Matt-friendship... Um... I don't know how to write summaries, but it's a short story... So just read and review. Flame if you want to, I don't care, be


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I wish I did, cuz' then I'd be rich... ^_^  
  
  
  
~*Tai*~  
  
"Why can't you just agree?" I shouted angrily and threw him a punch in the jaw.  
"Well, why can't I just say my opinion?" Matt yelled. He spitted out some blood, so guessed he'd bit his tongue when I punched him. He gave me a hard slap in the back head, making the world spin around.   
"Stop fighting you guys..." Joe said, but I didn't care and hit the blond boy in his stomach. I caught him off guard and he lost his breath and kneeled down.  
"You're hurting him, Tai!" TK winced, looking worriedly on his brother, who still was gasping for air. Matt gazed furiously at me.   
"What's wrong with you, Kamiya?" He screamed, trying to get up.  
"There's nothing wrong with me!" I shouted just as angrily as him. "You're the one who's got a problem!"  
"Oh, yeah? What problem?"  
"Being you!"  
"What exactly is it that you hate about me?" Matt yelled, looking me straight into the eyes. His beautiful eyes... His deep, blue, beautiful eyes...  
"I love you, Matt!" I screamed before I could stop myself.   
Matt just froze. "What?" He asked very quietly.  
"I... I..." I stumbled. 'Shit! Why did I say that? I knew he doesn't love me back, and though we fight a lot, we're like best friends!'  
The others only stood there, just as shocked as Matt. It felt like if they were staring at me. The tears were burning in my eyes and I ran. I ran away from the others, and most of all; I ran away from Matt.   
  
~*Matt*~  
  
"I love you, Matt!" It felt like if the whole world just stopped moving. I'd never even imagined.   
"What?" I asked. I was very shocked, as I said; I'd never even imagined.   
But Tai didn't answer my question. He just turned around and ran.  
"TAI!" I yelled after him. "Oh, god." I whispered.  
"Maybe you should go after him." Sora suggested. She looked at me with her beautiful brownish eyes.  
"You're right, Sora. Thanks." I said, gazing into her eyes. She looked away, blushing. But I didn't have time to think about her right now. I hurried into the woods, at the same direction that Tai had gone.   
  
~*Tai*~  
  
My short painful breaths were killing me! I sat down behind a fallen tree. 'Why did I say it?' I thought, as I heard the most beautiful voice of them all calling my name.  
"Tai?" Matt yelled. "Tai, I'm sorry! I didn't have a clue!"  
This only made me cry harder. Matt must have heard my sobs, because I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I looked up I saw his blue eyes concernedly stare at me. I quickly turned away, and got on my feats.   
"Go away." I said, trying to keep my voice under control.  
"No." He simply said.  
"Why?" I wondered.  
"Because you're my friend." There was a long awkward silence. Tai, I'm sorry... I didn't..." Matt started, but I cut him off.   
"Don't be. It's just me." Another strange silence.  
"I didn't know..." Matt broke the quietness again.  
"How do you feel about it?" I asked.  
"I do love you, but not like that. Only as a friend."  
"Okay." I said, trying to hide my tears. It didn't really work, because Matt stepped forward and hugged me. I just wrapped my arms around him too and sobbed until his shoulder was soaking wet.   
  
~*Matt*~   
  
He just stood there, crying. I felt awful about it. In some way, it felt like if I was the cause of his sobs. Well I was, but still... it felt awful. Awful about not loving him back and awful about having these feelings for Sora. I'd been flirting with her all week. How had that felt for Tai?  
"I slowly patted his back. "Can we still be friends?" I asked. "You're my best friend, Tai. I just hope that I haven't ruined our friendship..."  
  
~*Tai*~   
  
'What?' I thought surprised. 'He thinks he's ruined our friendship?'  
"Can we still be friends?" Matt asked. I let go of him and looked into his eyes.  
"Matt, the only reason that I didn't tell you sooner, was because I didn't want to destroy the thing we've already have, friendship." I said honestly.  
Matt just smiled and hugged me again.  
'I'll always love you, Matt. I don't care if you don't love me back. Your friendship is more than enough, and I wish you all the love and joy you can get.' I thought and sighed happily and hugged my blond angel back.  
  
  
A/N: Fluffy ending... Please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
